bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout BioShock. Rapture Radio, advertisements, and messages were intended to keep the citizens of Rapture feeling informed, safe, and secure in the underwater city, as well as try to convince them to buy Plasmids and other products. With the Rapture Civil War, the messages were modified to tell the remaining citizens to keep a watch for the "parasites" and to ignore the "lies" of Atlas and his followers. When the city fell into disarray, the messages were left on a constant loop and forgotten about. Advertisements Dandy Dental For a limited time get a free Plasmid by Ryan Industries at Dandy Dental with any root canal. Choose from Slimdown and Telekinesis. Offer good while supplies last. FreshHair Jim: What's the matter, Frank? Frank: It's this thinning hair, Jim. Every day there's less and less! Jim: You know, the problem's not in your hair, it's in your genes. Frank: Hey, I don't go in for all that splicing stuff. My buddy says it's not safe. Jim: Shows you what your buddy knows. Go over to Genetic Horizons for a trial of FreshHair. FreshHair not only gives you a full head of thick hair, but it's a hundred percent safe. '' '''Frank': Full head of hair? And a hundred percent safe?! Maybe it's time for me to get a little FreshHair. Little Sister's Orphanage The Little Sister's Orphanage: In troubled times, give your little girl the life that she deserves. Boarding and education free of charge! After all, children ARE the future of Rapture. SportBoost Hey there, fellas. You know that nine out of ten ladies prefer the athletic man? Why stay on the sidelines when the new SportBoost line of Plasmids can turn you into the jock you've always wanted to be? Come and visit us at the Med Plaz for a free two-hour trial. You'll appreciate the difference; she will too. Surgical Savings Wallet a little light? At Surgical Savings we'll happily work out an affordable payment plan for any major procedure. Potentially terminal illnesses won't wait until payday. Should you? Why Even Ask? Can anyone ever make you feel like Sander Cohen can? Rapture's most beloved musical artist returns with "Why Even Ask?", his greatest album yet. Songs of love. Songs of joy. Songs of passion. Buy "Why Even Ask?" and invite Sander Cohen into your home today. Rapture Reminders *''We all have bills to pay, and the temptation to break curfew to make a little extra ADAM is forgivable. Breaking the curfew is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble.'' *''The bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council.' *''Wanting an item from the surface is forgivable. Buying or smuggling one into Rapture is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble. General Announcements *''Attention: Any public congregation of more than four persons is considered an actionable offense.'' *''Attention: A new curfew will be enacted on Thursday. Citizens found in violation will be relocated to Apollo Square.'' *''Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense. Do not approach the Little Sisters.'' *''The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep YOUR eye on the Parasite.'' *''Atlas is a friend of the Parasite. Don't be a friend of Atlas.'' *''Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead; Rapture lives.'' *''The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler.'' *''Ignore the lies of Atlas and his Parasites. Rapture is on the rise.'' *''Andrew Ryan reminds us: we all make choices, but, in the end, our choices make us.'' *''The Parasite hates three things: free markets, free will, and free men.'' *''Andrew Ryan asks you a simple question: are you a man or a slave?'' *''We all move the Great Chain, and the Great Chain moves us all.'' *''The Big Daddies have no interest in you. Treat them as they do you; DO NOT interfere with their work, especially if they are with a Little Sister.'' Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) Plasmid Blues Jim: What's the matter, Mary? You look like you could use a boost! Mary: I don't feel so great. I'm dizzy, I'm nauseous, and sometimes I'm even seeing things that aren't there. Jim: That's just the Plasmid blues, Mary. You just need to slow down a bit on the splicing. Before you know it, you'll be as right as rain. Remember, a smart Splicer is a happy Splicer. Capital Punishment Jim: What's wrong, Mary? You look like you've just heard some TERRIBLE news. Mary: Capital punishment! In Rapture! This isn't what I signed up for! Jim: Now hold on there, pretty lady. The only people who face capital punishment in Rapture are smugglers, and that's because they put everything we've worked for at risk. Imagine if the Soviets found out about our wonderful city, or even the U.S. government! Our secrecy is our shield. Mary: A little capital punishment IS a small price to pay to protect all of our freedoms. Jim: Now you're talking, Mary! Fontaine Futuristics Jim: Hey, Mary, everything okay? Mary: Did you hear that Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics? I'm hopping mad! Jim: Slow down there, little lady. Mary: Sorry, Jim, but I'm real upset. We came to Rapture to get away from government muscling in on private businesspeople. Jim: Sure thing, Mary. But Andrew Ryan didn't "take control" of anything. The government council just assumed stewardship of Fontaine Futuristics until all of Frank Fontaine's crimes and betrayals against the people of Rapture are sorted out! Pretty soon everything will be back to normal. Mary: Really? Well, that's a weight off my shoulders! Jim: Remember, Mary, doubting the Council only emboldens the bandits. The Rapture Way of Life Jim: Hey, Mary, going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing. Mary: No way, Jim! It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere. Jim: Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says: if you do that, the bandits win. Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia. Go out and shop. It's the Rapture way of life! Little Sister Happiness Jim: Hey, Mary, why so down in the mouth? Mary: I don't know, Jim. I guess I just don't know how I feel about those Little Sisters. Jim: The Little Sisters? Gee, don't you know they're the glue that holds Rapture together? Mary: Really? Jim: You betcha! Ryan Industries has seen to it that they're bred to be as happy as clams while they do the work that keeps us safe from the bandits and terrorists. We all need ADAM, and we all need the Little Sisters. Rapture Security Jim: Hey, Mary, what's with the sourpuss? Mary: Have you heard what's going on down in Apollo Square? I hear they're putting people in cages! Jim: There you go again, Mary, listening to the rumorguard. Rapture Security is just rounding up the worst of the worst until the Council can try them in a proper forum. Mary: People say there have been executions. Jim: People say LOTS of irresponsible things. That doesn't mean you have to embolden Atlas and his bandits by repeating them. Remember, Mary; Rapture security is OUR security. Andrew Ryan's Speech *''What is the greatest lie ever created? What is the most vicious obscenity ever perpetrated on mankind? Slavery... the Holocaust... dictatorship... NO! It's the tool with which all that wickedness is built. Altruism. (1)'' *''Whenever anyone wants others to do their work, they call upon their altruism. "Never mind your own needs," they say, "think of the needs of ..." of ... whoever. Of the state. Of the poor. Of the army. Of the king. Of God. The list goes on and on. How many catastrophes were launched with the words "think of yourself"? It's the "king and country" crowd who light the torch of destruction. It is this great inversion, this ancient lie, which has chained humanity to an endless cycle of guilt and failure. (2)'' *''My journey to Rapture was my second exodus. In 1919 I fled a country that had traded in despotism for insanity. The Marxist Revolution simply traded one lie for another. Instead of one man, the Czar, owning the work of all the people, ALL the people owned the work of all of the people. And so, I came to America, where a man could own his own work ... where a man could benefit from the brilliance of his own mind, the strength of his own muscles, the MIGHT of his own will.'' *''I had THOUGHT I had left the parasites of Moscow behind me. I had THOUGHT I had left the Marxist altruists to their collective farms and their five-year plans. But, as the German fools threw themselves on Hitler's sword for the good of the Reich, the Americans drank deeper and deeper of the Bolshevik poison, spoon-fed to them by Roosevelt and his New Dealers. (3)'' *''And so, I asked myself, in what country was there a place for men like me? Men who refused to say yes to the parasites and the doubters. Men who believed that work was sacred and property rights inviolate. And then one day the happy answer came to me, my friends: there was NO country for people like me. And THAT was the moment I decided... to build one.Ryan's speech on YouTube '(1)' - This segment played in Medical Pavilion. '(2)' - This segment played in Neptune's Bounty. '(3)' - This segment played in Mercury Suites. Special Announcements (Triggered by events) *(Attempting to use Emergency Access in Medical Pavilion) ''Security alert is in progress. Access is limited for the time being. We appreciate your patience. *(An announcement from Ryan just before the player picks up Incinerate!) A Parasite wanders the halls. We rebuild our city and the doubters send a fly to spoil our ointment. One thousand ADAM to the man or woman who pins its wings. *(After using Steinman's key) Security alert deactivated. Thank you for your patience. *(Gas released in Arcadia) Oxygen levels critical. Lockdown initiated. All bulkhead doors are now sealed. Thank you. *(Lazarus Vector released in Arcadia) Oxygen levels normalized. All bulkhead doors now accessible. Thank you. *(Breaking window in Fort Frolic) Vandalism is a serious crime. Remember, vandals are Parasites. References fr:Annonces publiques Category:BioShock Setting Category:BioShock